


on the phone

by coooooookies



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooookies/pseuds/coooooookies
Summary: 之前写的普通人au塞哈塞互攻，简介大概是哈尔是个小坏蛋吧:)是懒懒地自娱自乐的一只哈。





	on the phone

满足的叹息。哈尔把按摩棒又往里推了一点，感受着充实与愉悦溢满他的身体，忍不住把腰抬起又慢慢放下，慵懒地躺在床上。

 

无意间的侧头让他看见一旁放着的手机。哈尔慢吞吞地眨眼，挪动身体变成侧躺的姿势，曲起腿摆成一个足够舒适的位置。润滑剂是哈尔自己挑的，一刻钟之前也是他亲自把那根黑色的按摩棒满满抹上一层放荡的液体放进体内。

 

哈尔腾出一只手去拿手机，另一只手开始有一下没一下地抚慰他自己的阴茎。备忘录，他精神不太集中地翻看着，手指停留在塞尼斯托的名字上。哈尔思考了一会儿，中途磨蹭了一下双腿，然后舔舔嘴唇微笑着选择拨出电话。

 

接通花了几秒钟，哈尔又开始缓缓抽送那根按摩棒，把手机放在耳朵边上用肩膀夹住。

 

“乔丹？”塞尼斯托听起来在走路。当然了，这是他下班的时间。大概刚从办公室出来，也可能快到家了。出于玩乐的心态哈尔更希望是前者。如果塞尼斯托能很快到家那也很不错。今天他戴的是哪一条领带来着？

 

“塞尼斯托。”哈尔没把饥渴表现出来，拿出一副正经的嗓音。在性方面他总是很有娱乐的精神。“你还有多久回来？”

 

“你有什么事情？”塞尼斯托那边变安静了一点，让对方平稳的声音更清晰了一些，正如哈尔所希望的。塞尼斯托显然没接受哈尔随口的问题。

 

“我饿了。”家里的食物大多数时候是塞尼斯托做的，哈尔只会做三明治。这听起来大概只是个带点撒娇意味的抱怨，哈尔把脸埋进被子里磨蹭着，独自为了这个隐晦的暗示偷乐。

 

对面停顿着，没有立刻传来尖刻的话语，大概是正在过什么关口。哈尔舒展了一下肢体，把手机换到左边耳朵。

 

“冰箱里有昨天的蛋糕。”果不其然的回答。哈尔刚好用按摩棒顶到了柔软又敏感的内部，一声无声的喘息：“我不想吃蛋糕。我想吃点热的东西。”

 

哈尔舔了舔嘴唇，为这句大胆的双关而心满意足地加快手上抽送的速度。塞尼斯托的嗓音让他硬得厉害，更不用说对方对于哈尔在听着他的声音自慰的事情毫不知情。

 

“外卖。”对面给出答复。停顿了一下，然后是塞尼斯托式的一针见血：“你到底要说什么？”

 

哈尔试着找个不那么肉麻的说法。在他满脑子想着对方金色的眼睛和窄而有力的腰时，要这么做有点困难。然而在哈尔来得及想出什么东西来搪塞对方之前，塞尼斯托又开口了。

 

“我快到家了。”

 

挺不错。哈尔该把这里收拾一下，等塞尼斯托到家就不需要什么按摩棒了。当然别被对方发现自己在偷偷摸摸干什么，那样会更好玩。

 

“事实上我就在楼下。”塞尼斯托接着说。他的声音真是很棒，哈尔这样想着在床上翻了个身：“嗯哼？回来给我做点东西吃。”确实有点饿了。

 

“你应该知道科鲁加人的五感比人类要强很多。”塞尼斯托语气很冷静，“也就是说我在这里就能听见你在上面干什么。”

 

哈尔还在自慰的手停住了。然后他小声骂着“fuckfuckfuck”从床上弹起来，有点手忙脚乱地想整理好这一团糟。“你从来没告诉过我！”

 

“确实没告诉过你。”塞尼斯托听起来很戏谑，“而且我也不在楼下。我只是猜你在做点什么除了找东西吃之外的事情。”

 

哈尔停下了动作，翻了个白眼重新躺了回去：“你非要毁了这么棒的一次电话性爱。”顿了一下，又有点意犹未尽：“你到底什么时候到家？”

 

“大约十分钟。”

 

“你得补偿我。我要在上面。”哈尔开始期待了。

 

“我以为我才应该被补偿，在回家路上受这种骚扰。”塞尼斯托轻嗤一声回应。

 

“这个么。”哈尔挑眉微笑，“我可以把这变成补偿的啊。”

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 感慨一下短暂的还吃塞哈的日子，那时候有粮啊落泪，诚心给大家安利哈塞


End file.
